


The Sound of Silence

by Teese



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle is pretty messed up due to his divorce and a secret that is, in his opinion, ruining his entire life. But faking happiness stopped being an option, and he lives life in complete and utter misery. Luckily he has two dear old friends who won’t have that attitude and forces him out of the dirt… It’s just that things don’t always turn out like one expects them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty amazing, I've actually managed to finish something! (so to say) :D
> 
> I was in desperate need of some Balle...
> 
> And I've been pretty ill for a few days and I've had a fever and been unable to sleep… and what did I do instead of sleep, you might ask? well, I started working on this. Like four in the morning a few days ago, I just sat down and decided I needed to practice describing body language and facial expressions and blablabla… then a few hours later it turned into this. And to be honest, I got a bit lost, and very tired… so it is what it is. I think there is some cuteness in there tho. 
> 
> Now that you're aware of that, please do enjoy… :3

Silence doesn’t always mean that it’s silent. Sometimes silence can mean the complete opposite of what it is, depending on the situation, and depending on the people. Calle knew that silence was a weapon that certain people, and certainly not him, were very good at using against other people. His wife had been among those people. She had never argued with him, especially not in front of their daughter, but instead she would ignore him to the point where he thought he would go even madder – and not in the goofy, cute kind of way. 

Sara had always been a silent storm to live with. Calle should’ve gotten used to it, should’ve found a way to cure it. It just wasn’t something he wanted to get himself into. 

“What’s bothering you?” he had asked one day. Sine had been with her grandparents, and Calle had hoped to get to the bottom of things. She had just shrugged and smiled though, as if life consisted of nothing more than kittens and rainbows. Calle had gotten angry then, and he had shouted at her. She had just taken all his mean words without as much as flinching. 

He had spent countless days at the office with Øyvind and Anders, just dreading to go home, and he had laughed and smiled and acted as if everything was just fine. Sara would sometimes invite the two men over for dinner, and she would chat with their girlfriends as if completely happy and satisfied. But when it was just the two of them, the very air in the house would become poisonous and charged with unsaid words of hate and blame. 

Then one rainy day in September, Calle had simply decided that it wouldn’t do anymore. 

“I know you’re angry with me,” he had said to her and handed her the divorce papers. “I know you’re not happy.”

For some reason, he had expected for her to say something, to protest or to shout or cry and call him every name in the book, as had he deserved, of course, but Sara had simply nodded her head understandingly and then smiled a sad little smile. “But maybe now we can be,” she had said and signed the papers and that was that. “Maybe you’ll figure it all out for yourself, Calle. I really hope so, for your sake.” 

He had wanted to ask her what she had meant by that, but the words had never left his mouth, and he had just looked at her and said nothing. He had little to say about anything outside of “Raske Menn” and the busy life he had created for himself. Perhaps that was why things had gotten so bad? Maybe it would be for the best not to dwell. 

Sine had cried an endless stream of tears when he had told her that mommy and daddy wouldn’t live together anymore, and she would only see her daddy once or twice a month, because daddy was too busy to see her. Of course he hadn’t put it like that, but now that he thought back, it sure as hell felt like he had said it like that, because she must’ve felt terribly alone and abandoned. 

Calle had felt a bit lonely too. His bad smoking habit had become even worse that first winter spent missing his little girl and the wife had he failed so horribly. Soon he had started drinking on top of the sixty cigarettes he smoked every day. His parents had worried about him, and his career had begun to take the blows. In the end, his bad health had put an end to everything, and Calle had decided to get his act together again. But Bergen was too much of a reminder of all the depressive stuff he wanted to forget, and it was with a heavy conscience that he had to tell Anders and Øyvind that he couldn’t do it anymore. He had to get away. 

Oslo hadn’t really been much better to begin with. His drinking and smoking habits had not lessened as one year had gone by, and he spent too much time by himself, feeling depressed and out of breath. 

Then something rather wonderful had happened. In the midst of all his sorrows and self-pity, two young men had entered his apartment, fully set on killing off the demons. It was made clear that Calle wasn’t allowed to let himself go that way, and he needed to become happy again. With a little help, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a new chapter every day after this :)

Sara had called Vegard a couple of weeks ago and informed him of his old friend’s destructive ways of life and how worried she was. The two brothers hadn’t really heard from Calle in a couple of years at that point, as often happens when old friends move to different cities, and they were of course worried to hear what had happened between them. They hadn’t even known about the divorce, and much less about him moving to Oslo. 

With the address written down on their mobiles, they hurried off to see their old friend again.

A knock on the door and the sound of someone moving on the other side of the door, followed by silence as Calle looked through the peephole, and then the door swung open and a very tired looking Calle Hellevang-Larsen came into view. 

“Vegard?” he whispered, not believing his eyes. “Woah, haven’t seen you in ages… and Bård.” 

His eyes were red and he was trembling. It was obvious that he had been drinking and wasn’t really sobering up again, which was pretty depressing. “How much have you had?” Vegard asked and furrowed his brows. “You smell like you’ve been living in a beer barrel for the last few years,” Bård said and wrinkled his nose, indicating how disgusted he was at the smell. Calle just looked down at his feet, ignoring their words the best he could. 

“Come, help me pack some of his clothes,” Vegard said and walked into the apartment, Calle just standing helplessly in the doorway, wondering what the hell was going on. His brain wouldn’t really cooperate just yet, having only just woken up to the most horrible hangover in the history of horrible hangovers. 

“Jeez,” Bård said from the bathroom, having stumbled across a pile of dirty clothes. “We’ll have to wash these. Or burn them, I’m not really sure which is best.”   
“Just put them in a plastic bag or something. Can’t find any suitcases anyway.” 

Vegard grabbed Calle by the arm as soon as they were done packing, if one could call it that, and stole the apartment key from his hand. They locked the door and that was pretty much that. “Let’s get him to the lake house then.”   
“Come on, dude. Some fresh air will do you good.”

Calle had difficulties keeping up with all that was happening. They were suddenly inside a car that was moving too fast – his stomach protesting at all the sudden movements. Someone placed a blanket over him and forced an aspirin down his throat followed by a lot of water. He lay his head down in exhaustion after a while of trying to comprehend everything, but all he could really understand was that he was in a car with Bård and Vegard, and he was too tired and confused to ask any questions. He even doubted that he would be able to form a proper sentence just that moment. 

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair, gently caressing it, and Calle couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. In the background and far away, he could hear gentle voices singing hushed songs, and he slept better than he had in what seemed like forever. 

 

He awoke to the sound of a comfortable silence he hadn’t felt in years. Someone sat close to him on the bed, reading a book, and Calle frowned at the familiar face that he hadn’t seen since long before the divorce. “Vegard?” he asked, already fumbling after his cigarettes, and Vegard held up the pack and smiled. “Looking for these?”   
“Yeah…”   
“Fine. But you’re not smoking in here.” 

And where exactly was that? Calle looked around and found himself to be in a completely unfamiliar room. A slight headache was starting to build up in the back of his head, but nothing too bad. He hadn’t been drunk yesterday. Or maybe he had? Maybe he had gone looking for the brothers and knocked on their doors in the middle of the night. The thought alone made him feel shameful, and the fact that he couldn’t remember. 

“Where the hell am I?” he asked, looking very uncertain, and Vegard shrugged. “You wouldn’t know even if I told you.”   
“… Explain.”   
“No. First thing after breakfast, I promise.” 

 

He watched the oldest of the brothers as he prepared a large breakfast, one that smelled so much better than all of the microwave heated shit he’d been eating recently. And a cup of freshly brewed coffee! Not that nasty instant coffee crap, but real coffee. Vegard didn’t even like coffee. He probably kept it there just in case. 

“Vegard,” Calle said as he took a bite out of the omelette. “This is rather cosy and all… but would you be so kind and explain to me why I’m in your kitchen?”  
“You don’t remember anything from yesterday?”   
“No… not really.”  
“Well-“

Vegard was cut short by the door that swung open and crashed into the wall. Bård suddenly stood there with them, carrying a lot of firewood, and it hit Calle that they weren’t in someone’s house, they were in someone’s cabin. A large and old-fashioned cabin. 

“I see you’ve finally sobered up,” Bård said dryly and put the firewood away. “You still look like shit though.” 

Calle frowned at the youngest brother and then turned to look at Vegard, nearly begging him for an explanation. “Your… ex-wife, she gave me a call, said she hadn’t heard from you,” the older brother said and poured Calle some more coffee. He looked like he could use some more. “We sort of found you a few times, drunk out of your mind, so we decided that-“  
“We decided that you’re being pathetic and we rented this lake house for a few weeks, to try to figure you out and make you all good to go again,” Bård interrupted, rude as always. 

The two brothers now had their eyes on Calle, who looked like he wanted to sink through a hole in the ground and simply vanish. 

“Say something,” Bård grunted. “Anything will do,” Vegard said, sounding way more encouraging than his brother. A sigh escaped the older man’s lips as he looked at the two of them, his two very dear friends, and he smiled wearily. 

“As much as I appreciate your concern,” he begun and took another sip of coffee. “I can handle myself. I’m an adult, remember?”  
“Calle… stop being an idiot, please, it’s so very bothersome.”   
“What Bård here is trying to tell you, is that we’re indeed very much concerned about your wellbeing, and we do know that you’re an adult, no question about that… but, you’re depressed, aren’t you? I don’t know the reasons for it-“  
“Vegard,” Calle said and sighed yet again. “Okay, let’s say that I’m… depressed, or whatever. What are you going to do about it?”   
“Offer you a brand new life.” 

Bård had said that. Calle closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the darkness, and merely listened to the anticipation that hung in the air. There were so many things they didn’t know about him. Hell, there were even some things Calle had difficulties understanding about himself at that point, and the reason for the alcohol and the heavy smoking… he had just thrown in the towel, hadn’t he? 

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, making him open his eyes again, only to find Bård looking down at him with genuine love in his eyes. They had all been so close a few years ago; before their careers had taken different turns, and now maybe they could all have that closeness back again. It had, after all, been a nice friendship between the three of them. 

“Okay, okay,” Calle said and held his hands up, as if to say he’d given in to their request, and the brothers both smiled and patted his shoulder caringly. “Wonderful. So, what will happen is… we’re not gonna drink while we’re here. That sounds really dull and boring, but it is what it is,” Bård said and started unbuttoning the large winter jacket he’d been wearing. “There are after all, plenty of ways for us to enjoy ourselves.” 

Calle felt suspicious at that last sentence. Something about the way Bård had put it made him shiver, as if there was some hidden innuendo there.

“Sure,” Calle said and finished his cup of coffee. “But right now, I feel like taking a shower.” 

Vegard gave him a sly smile at that. He knew what that meant, and he groaned. “There is no shower, is there?”   
“There’s snow. Lots of it,” Bård offered. Calle glared at him. “Fine.” 

 

Snow bathing was something Calle wouldn’t have minded before, but his body was aching and so was his head. He reminded himself that the boys were right – the drinking had to stop. 

“Calle!” he heard someone yell from behind. As he turned around, he found himself standing face to face with Bård again, this time only attired in a towel. “We do have a sauna, you know,” he said and pointed to a wooden building that was halfway hidden behind the lake house. “You look like you’ve been trying to freeze your balls off, so maybe-“  
“You’re a dickhead, Ylvisåker,” Calle said and narrowed his eyes. “This shall be revenged.”   
“I’d like to see you try, Carl Fredrik. I’d like to see you try…” 

Before Calle could say anything at all, Bård pushed him down into the cold snow and nearly buried him in it, which was of course pretty cold. “Fuck you!” he growled as soon as he managed to get up again, only to find that the bastard had run off with his towel. It didn’t take long to figure that he had gone hiding in the sauna though, and Calle followed, teeth chattering from the cold. 

“Bård, you’re a hopeless moron of a human being and I-I-“  
“There you are!” 

Bård and Vegard were sitting there, completely naked, as one often tend to do in a sauna, and Calle felt his jaw drop. “I thought you were attempting suicide out there,” Vegard chuckled and patted the bench, signalizing for him to sit down. “What I meant about the snow,” Bård said and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Is that you have to melt it and then pour the melted water into the bath tub that is upstairs and then wash yourself…” 

Calle just nodded and sat down, feeling overly self-conscious about his naked body, he! He who had many times been naked in front of thousands upon thousands, on national television as well as on stage, but now! Now he was feeling self-conscious! 

The brothers were beautiful young men, no need to argue about that, but Calle… after all that had happened the last year, what was left of him to brag about? All the things he couldn’t remember, due to being drunk out of his mind, were all embarrassing. He knew he had made an ass of himself, and not in the good Calle kind of way. He was pathetic, especially compared to the two men next to him on the bench. 

He quickly took back his stolen towel and secured it around his waist, earning odd looks from both Bård and Vegard. “Oh come on,” Bård said mockingly. “We’ve seen you naked like, I dunno, a thousand times or so?” Calle blushed at the comment and merely shrugged, hoping the conversation would end there. 

It didn’t end there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter, as promised :)

Calle had stormed out of the sauna at some point, not wanting to further discuss his or their nakedness, and he had locked the bedroom door shut and decided he didn’t want to talk to them the rest of the day. Something had been stirred, something he had buried with the divorce and the wife he had failed so miserably, and now he had to remember all the bad stuff. 

“Hey, you in there?” Bård called and knocked on the door. “I’m sorry if I was being a brat… old habit, you know.” 

The blonde grunted. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”   
“Will you please open the door anyway? I think we should… uh, you know, talk about… it?”   
“It?”   
“… Just open the door.” 

Calle sighed, but knew he had no choice but to do as Bård asked of him. “Fine,” he muttered and made his way over to the door, unlocked it and hurried back to the warm bed. Bård opened and peeked inside, a small smile on his face, yet he looked sort of insecure. That was very uncharacteristic of the youngest Ylvisåker, Calle thought, but looked away. 

“Sooo… are you alright or what?” 

The blonde looked down at his hands, which he clenched and unclenched nervously. Bård knew something had changed, of course one of them would notice, and Calle couldn’t deny the things he wanted to deny anymore. Not in front of them. 

“Bård…” Calle said and took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Just fine, really-“  
“Bullshit.” 

The shorter one folded his arms over his chest and gave him a stern look that said exactly how unimpressed he was. It made Calle feel small and vulnerable under his eyes, yet no words would fall from his lips other than: “I mean it, I’m fine.” 

Bård sat down next to him on the bed, making the mattress creak under their combined weight. A warm hand once again landed on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly, and Calle felt something harden inside. He wanted to pull away, wanted to say that he was a horrible human being, and that they should just leave him alone and never talk to him again. He absolutely did not deserve their affection. 

“Vegard talked a bit to your – to Sara, as you know,” he said and leaned a bit closer to his skinny companion. “She said that she was sorry about the way she acted-“  
“Stop,” Calle whispered. “Please, Bård…” 

Two icy blue eyes stared into his and the hand suddenly went lower, caressing his naked arm gently – almost tickling him. 

“She said that she suspected you had a lover…” 

The blonde pulled away from the gentle caresses, moving closer to the wall. Bård edged closer though, making Calle arch one brow questioningly. “I-I...”   
“A man?” 

Calle inhaled sharply, his entire body once again trembling, but no longer from the cold. If anything, he felt too warm and trapped in a corner. “Bård,” he said, voice strained and dismissive. “I don’t know where you’re getting at, but this is getting weird.” Bård moved back a bit and allowed for some personal space between them, making Calle relax a bit more, back against the wall. 

“I saw how you looked at us,” Bård whispered, voice low and… sensual? Calle couldn’t tell. “What do you mean, Bård?” he growled, sounding defensive. The youngest of the brothers licked his lips and smiled a rather innocent, sweet smile that made Calle’s entire body feel like jelly. “What I mean, Mr. Hellevang-Larsen… is that you couldn’t keep your eyes off me and my brother dear… in the sauna.” 

“I’m not… I’m not gay,” he whispered weakly to his defence, but Bård didn’t seem to mind much whether Calle thought he was straight or not. Calle suddenly found himself pinned to the mattress, a half-naked Bård Ylvisåker on top of him, holding his arms over his head. “You do remember Maria, right?” Bård asked and moved his free hand down Calle’s bare stomach, making him gasp at the sudden sensation. “Y-yes. Why?” 

“I liked her a lot. We were together for many years… and then Vegard invited you to our house for dinner one time,” the dark blonde purred into Calle’s ear, making his breath hitch. “And I found myself having sex with her… thinking about you.”   
“Bård-“  
“No, shut it.” 

Their eyes locked. Calle felt everything inside him turn and twist and he almost forgot how to breathe for a moment, completely mesmerized by what he saw, heard and felt. Bård smiled – obviously pleased with himself, and Calle noticed how his pupils were dilated. It made his mouth go dry. 

“You felt ashamed,” he whispered and let his hand caress the blonde’s face. “I made you feel that way… I didn’t mean to… and it was just stupid anyway… I wish I could just hammer some sense into that pretty head of yours, but…” 

The hand gripped his chin and tilted it slightly upwards so that he could easily access the other man’s lips. A gentle peck on the lips was all before Bård withdrew again, never once breaking eye contact, making sure he didn’t cross any borders Calle didn’t want him to. “I think you’re pretty, Calle. I’ve always thought so.” 

He was about to lean in for a second kiss when the sound of someone walking up the stairs caught their attention, forcing Bård to let go of the older man. It didn’t keep him from winking playfully at him, and he looked completely innocent as Vegard opened the door – carrying a tray with three cups of hot chocolate. “Look what I’ve made!” he said and sounded very much like a child indeed. His eyes were sparkling so happily – Calle almost felt jealous of him for a second. 

“You’re still not dressed?” he asked and frowned as he put the tray down, Bård just shrugging and taking his cup eagerly. “We got occupied talking about the old days.” Calle just swallowed nervously, thinking about the things Bård had said. “Yeah,” he agreed. “The good old days.”   
“Like that time when we-“  
“Nope.” 

Vegard looked completely and utterly confused, but decided not to question them any further and talked about all kinds of geeky stuff that Bård and Calle couldn’t have cared less about. It was a welcomed distraction though, at least to Calle it was, and when their eyes occasionally met, Bård would wink and Calle would go as red as the lips of Marilyn Monroe. 

“Hey, you guys,” Calle said after some time, feeling a bit uneasy. “It was nice catching up and all, but I sorta really wanna go to bed now…” Both brothers nodded understandingly at the request and told him goodnight. Bård had smiled that cocky smile of his before closing the door, and Calle had been left wondering what the hell had just happened between them. 

It was about then that he remembered his daughter and the fact that he hadn’t seen her for months. He sighed and wished very dearly for a bottle of something that made everything easier to cope with.


	4. Chapter 4

The marriage between him and Sara had never been based on their mutual affection for each other, and that was a fact. He had fooled her into believing that he had cared for her in such ways, partially because he had been afraid to be alone, partially because he had always wanted a family and partially because he hadn’t wanted it to be true – the secret that had torn everything apart. The hardest part, however, was having to come to terms with the consequences, and the fact that he had victimized his own family. 

It was a well-known fact among the fans that the relationship between him and Anders hadn’t exactly been on a platonic level. They had shared many kisses and intimate moments on camera, moments better suited for lovers, but seeing they were comedians, people just thought that they did it for laughs. And of course that was a part of it, because the audience did love it, and it had become a habit they thought nothing of, like with your lover. At the same time, it had become harder to act naturally in love with Sara back home, and he preferred to work long nights with the guys instead of going back home. What was most amazing about it was the fact that he hadn’t really thought about her or how she had felt. 

Now he did, and now he regretted. 

One night, while “Raske Menn” had been on tour and far away from Bergen, Calle had gotten extremely drunk. Anders hadn’t been entirely sober himself, but having been most sober of the two, he had somehow managed to get them back to their hotel and into his bed in his room. The rest of the night was nothing but scattered memories of clumsy gay sex that was just as unnecessary as the kisses they had shared, but nowhere near as innocent. 

It was the first time he had truly understood what he was – a goddamn faggot. 

Their relationship had gone back to normal after that, because they were good friends and quite open-minded when it came to sexual exploration, at least Anders had been, and Calle had pretty much played along with it. The relationship between him and Sara had become way more strained though, and she must’ve picked up on it. She must’ve known he had cheated. 

Had he come to her bed and made love to her, perhaps she wouldn’t have reacted with silence. 

Calle remembered the silent treatment with horror. He probably always would, as it represented the most awkward and awful time in his life, a time that he probably should’ve been finished with after High School, had he not suppressed his sexual feelings like that. 

And then Bård… 

He wanted to be upset, but found himself to be smiling into his pillow, thinking of feather light touches and pink lips that tasted like… well, like Bård. 

He needed a cigarette pretty badly, and probably some coffee too.

 

Vegard, bless him, was running around in the kitchen, singing “Another One Bites the Dust” into a wooden spoon while making the dullest breakfast ever – some proper Norwegian porridge. The blonde felt his heart swell at the sight, realizing how much he had missed the fool, and he eagerly joined in on the last verse. 

“Here’s some coffee for you,” Vegard said and handed him a large coffee cup. “And would you be so kind and ask Mr. Grumpy whether he’d like to come inside or not? I know you’re gonna go outside for a cigarette anyway.”   
“Sure. So… why’s he upset?”   
“I asked him to do something else than sleep.”   
“Lazy fucker.”   
“Indeed he is.” 

Calle couldn’t help but smile though. It wasn’t until he got outside and found Bård sitting all by himself that his heart sunk, because he clearly wasn’t upset about having to work. His bright blue eyes were glassy, and they bore a worried expression. Calle sunk down next to him on the bench he had seated himself on, lighting a cigarette and not saying anything. Bård could be quite hot-tempered and loud when upset, something Calle did not take lightly by experience. 

“I don’t bite, you know,” the youngling whispered after a few minutes gone by in complete silence. “You sure about that?” Calle asked jokingly as he finished up his cigarette. “… Almost,” Bård said and a small smile tugged at his lips. “But I only bite if you want me to…”   
“Who, me?”  
“Who else, you fucker.” 

They both fell silent again, Bård playing with a stick, making small circles in the snow. Calle took occasional sips out of the giant coffee cup and watched the whiteness of the winter sky with a sad face, hoping summer would come soon again. Then he turned his attention back to Bård and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Take a look at this sunflower,” Calle sung to himself, knowing Bård would overhear, and he smirked as two sad eyes locked with his own. “Standing so tall… isn’t it pretty?”   
“Is that an actual song or are you just extremely messed up today?”  
“Hmm, though one. I’d say… a little bit of both, maybe?”   
“Maybe.”   
“It’s just love, water and sunshine that makes it so- ouch!”

Bård laughed heartily at his friend whose leg he had kicked ever so carefully. “I’m not a fucking sunflower.” Calle shrugged. “Can you prove that you’re not a sunflower?”   
“Well, I don’t have a peduncle for one.”   
“Oh I’m not too sure about that – ouch! Will you stop kicking me before I sing it again?!” 

The shorter one rolled his eyes, trying his best to look as if he couldn’t have cared less, but it failed and he started laughing. “Fuck you, Calle,” he said, but smiled as he said so, and Calle nodded. “Fuck you too, Ylvis.” 

“Guys!” a voice called from the window just over their heads, making both of them jump. “Breakfast is ready!” 

 

Vegard had gone to bed relatively early that evening. The two blondes were left to themselves, and quite honestly, there isn’t always much to do when visiting a cabin without television or anything fancy like that. Calle was reading a comic book, trying to entertain himself in some way, while listening to Bård playing some boring game on his cellphone with extremely annoying music. “Damn you,” he hissed to himself, making Calle chuckle, and then the younger one groaned – extremely annoyed. 

“Did you win yet?” Calle mocked, receiving a very sour glare and a lone middle finger. “Shut up, you prick.” 

“Sooo,” Calle said, wanting to change the subject, but before he could ask another question about anything in particular, Bård had already started talking: “about yesterday.”   
“What about yesterday?” 

Bård clinched his jaw – more worried than anything else, but the intense look on his face made Calle worried as well. “Do you… regret what you said?” he guessed and received an icy look that told him exactly how wrong he was. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. “It’s not like I’m a moron who can’t think things through, you know? If I say I like you, then I do. Don’t fucking dare to doubt that.” 

“But I don’t read minds, Bård,” the taller one reminded him, though smiling an affectionate smile. “I’m just trying to understand what’s going on here… one minute I was all miserable back in my apartment, and now I’m… here, wherever here is, and I feel… I feel alive again.” 

“Why? Because I gave you a peck on the lips?” the younger of the two whispered, throat feeling uncomfortably tight. Calle sat down next to him on the sofa and felt insecure for a moment, not understanding whether he would like for him to be close or not. “Don’t put it that way,” he pleaded and held his arm out, only slightly surprised when Bård nearly buried his face in his t-shirt, hand clutching onto his arm almost like a child. “No. I know it’s not that simple,” Bård whispered, burying himself in Calle’s smell, almost like honey and cigarettes. 

“About what you said yesterday…” Calle whispered, lips brushing against Bård’s hair. “I remember that day when I first came to your house. I remember thinking… what a beautiful sister Vegard has-“  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” 

The older man laughed heartily at the reaction. “Yeah, you had like half-long hair and wore sort of gender neutral clothes, so… I remember I was surprised at the boyish name and voice and then ooooh, that’s not a girl!”   
“…Says you, with your oh so feminine legs.”   
“Yeah, I’d probably look better in drag. It’s just that you’re the only one of us who’s into that.”  
“Shut up.” 

“Hey, Bård, don’t look up,” Calle said and of course Bård looked up, only to feel Calle’s lips against his and then the warm embrace of tongues. The taste of cigarettes mixed with the mint pastilles Bård loved so much made them never want to stop, but eventually had to come up for a breath of air.

“… Fuck you,” Bård whispered and reburied his face in Calle’s shirt, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. The cuteness overload made Calle smile tenderly and gently caress Bård’s hair before he whispered his goodnight. “I agree. Fuck me.”


	5. Chapter 5

He felt too warm. Something heavy was pressing against his chest, and his back hurt a bit, yet he couldn’t tell why he felt that way. Not until he opened his eyes did he remember the way they had fallen asleep yesterday, and Calle planted a small kiss of affection on the top of Bård’s head. Things were starting to feel more normal, even if someone might say the situation was everything but. At least he didn’t feel like drinking anymore. 

“Calle,” he heard a familiar voice whisper from the doorway that lead to the kitchen. “Uh, yeah?” he asked and suddenly felt very exposed having only just been caught kissing Bård’s head, cradling him in his arms, and by no other than the big brother himself. “Can I see you in the kitchen for a small chat?”   
“Uh… yeah.”   
“Now.”   
“… Yeah.”

He did his best to free himself of the embrace without waking Bård in the process, and while he succeeded in doing so, he felt more and more nervous about what awaited him in that kitchen. 

“I’m here.” 

“Sit.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

Vegard handed him a cup of coffee like he had every morning so far, and even if his face looked rather stern that morning, something about his very relaxed body language told him that he needed not worry too much. 

“It’s not every day you find your baby brother nestled up against your best friend,” Vegard said quietly, his face unreadable as he said so, and Calle nodded, not sure whether it would be wise to speak or not. The shorter man ran his hand over his dark stubble, eyes resting in the thin air. “I’m not sure whether I should be surprised or not. But all in all, I just want to know that Bård is safe, you know?”   
“I have two sisters, Vegard.”   
“But Bård is very different from Christel and Cecilie.” 

There was something about the way Vegard looked at him – a profound apprehension that said a little something about the past. Calle furrowed his brows, genuinely worried about the well being of both brothers. “Did something happen to you?”   
“To Bård, not to me.”   
“What-“  
“He won’t appreciate me telling you.” 

Calle nodded – he understood perfectly well. “Okay… but what you’re telling me now is to be careful, right?” The worried big brother look on Vegard’s face alone could confirm that it was indeed what he meant. “He needs someone strong. He likes to pretend that he is, but… you don’t know all about him. And if you ever hurt him, I’m seriously going to kick your ass,” Vegard said and did all he could to look big and intimidating. There was a hint of seriousness there that made Calle refrain from smiling – and then Vegard started laughing before he did, luckily. 

“I’m not really good at this kind of stuff, am I?” Calle just shrugged at that. His mouth twisted with amusement as Vegard ran his hands through messy morning curls and gave him a displeased yet pleading look. “I’ve had these conversations before, you know,” Calle said and tried to seem a bit more supportive. “But I’m way more intimidating. You look like a hamster.”   
“A hamster?” 

“Please tell me you two morons weren’t talking about what I suspect you were talking about,” a gruff voice said and then Bård’s sleepy face appeared in the doorway, hair messy and clothes wrinkled. Vegard looked a bit panicked there – not wanting to include Bård in the already awkward conversation. “Right,” Bård muttered to himself. Vegard handed him a plate with eggs and beacon and started talking about a new military aircraft he was very excited about, at least more excited about than having awkward conversations with his baby brother. 

 

A few hours after breakfast, Vegard had insisted on going skiing, asking very kindly if the two of them wanted to come along, and received a not so polite “no skiing is lame” from a certain baby brother. Calle had given the dark-haired brother an apologetic look and another shrug of the shoulders before silently whispering: “I’m sorry, but he’s right.” Vegard had just sighed and hurried off, not wanting to discuss the apparent lameness of his favourite sport. 

“You look like you’re thinking too hard,” Bård pointed out a few minutes after his brother had fled through the doors, giving Calle a scrutinizing look. “What did he say to you?” 

Calle wasn’t really sure how to respond. The older brother hadn’t actually said anything, merely hinted, and he didn’t wish for a fight between the two, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. “He didn’t say anything.”   
“Oh please. I heard you talking about me.”   
“Yeah. He said he’ll kick my ass if I hurt you.” 

Bård frowned at what he had been told. “Then I think he has to do a lot of skiing first. Uphill, that his.” 

“Look, Bård,” Calle said and sighed. He felt uncomfortable with how fast everything seem to go, as if he was in slow motion and the rest of the world just couldn’t give him a break. “I don’t… I mean, we don’t really know each other that well anymore, do we,” he said and thought about what Vegard had said earlier. He most certainly didn’t know everything about Bård. “I guess,” Bård said and looked like he’d rather speak of other things. “But that’ changeable,” the blonde said and gestured for them both to sit down on the sofa. 

“So… I get it that you’re not really the one to talk about feelings and all-“  
“Look. I know what Vegard said, I heard him. You’re curious.”  
“A bit, yes.” 

Bård leaned against the wall and closed his eyes briefly, as if wondering whether he should tell or not, and Calle just waited, eyes resting on the beautiful face he had come to adore. He had never thought about Bård in that way before, probably because he was Vegard’s baby brother and someone he considered an old friend. He had always been closer to Vegard though, but the things that had happened between them lately – they were surprisingly welcome. And as he sat there, pondering, his eyes gleamed happily. 

“There was this… incident, a few years ago,” Bård begun, stealing Calle’s attention once more, and the older man nodded as to let him know he was listening. “Vegard hasn’t been able to forget about it… I can understand that he’s worried, but it was the kind of a thing that only happens once, you know?” Calle nodded again, even if he didn’t really understand. The younger one held his breath for a slight moment, trying to find his words. 

“Well, I guess… I guess you could say I’ve always been afraid of being alone. So, I had this huge crush on you, but I didn’t think you… you know, would be into that stuff. So… I stayed with Maria, even though I wasn’t in love with her… and I wanted a family and I wanted to be, I dunno, normal? So she got pregnant…” 

All the blood drained from Calle’s face as he mentally grasped what was being said. The story was so similar to his own – to what he had done to Sara. 

“Maria… she was in this car accident, and it was alright, it wasn’t too bad… but she had gotten all stressed out and she panicked… so, the baby,” Bård sighed and buried his face in his hands, obviously finding it hard to talk about. “She… she had a miscarriage. And all I could really think about was myself. So… two weeks later, I told her I couldn’t be with her anymore.” 

Calle wasn’t going to lie and tell him that it sounded prettier than it did. It was a horrible thing he had done, but the older man didn’t really have a say when it came to having done horrible things, knowing he had done something even worse to his family. 

“I was depressed after that. Maria moved on with her life, but I wasn’t able to get a hold of myself. Vegard, he… found me.”   
“Found you?” 

They looked at one another for a moment there, Calle’s eyes going glassy – yet he told himself that Bård needed someone strong. And the more he looked at Bård and saw so many new and different things each time, he decided that he wanted to be that strong someone in his life. 

“I tried to commit suicide,” he whispered and bit his lip nervously. “If Vegard hadn’t come, I would’ve succeeded too. And that’d be a shame.”

“Yeah, just think of all that talent going to waste,” Calle whispered back and edged closer to the youngest Ylvisåker. “And all that sexiness.” Bård giggled at that, almost like a schoolgirl having been complimented by her first crush ever, and Calle decided that Bård was the most precious thing he had ever seen – apart from his little girl back in Bergen, of course. 

“You wanna go to the sauna?” Calle asked and placed a very discrete little kiss on Bård’s neck, causing the younger man to sigh pleasantly. “Sure…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it :) I enjoyed writing this little thingie. Let me know if you're interested in more Balle <3 I might write some. Ideas are welcome too.

The day had gone by in a wonderful haze of feelings and thoughts shared between the two blondes, who both felt their worries melt away, as did they deserve. Calle wished, more than anything, that he had known sooner. He wished that he had opened his eyes for the youngest brother at an earlier stage – and that he hadn’t hurt Sara so deeply. But then again, if he hadn’t, then he never would’ve had his amazing daughter. 

And perhaps it was better to discover love when both were grown men who knew the world better than mere teenagers. He knew he wouldn’t take this relationship, or whatever it was, lightly. He would treasure it. 

As he lay in bed, eyes closed and lips quirked at the corners, he thought about all things good. 

All things precious. 

And as he lay there in bed, half asleep, and with a dorky smile on his lips, someone entered his room – and quite soundlessly too. 

Calle didn’t notice it when someone slipped under the covers with him and he didn’t notice it when someone touched him in all the right ways. He gasped as the intruder’s movements sent shivers up his spine and his entire body broke out in gooseflesh. Only when soft lips closed around his manhood did he stir from his sleep – eyes wide with surprise. 

“Bård,” he whispered, hands moving down to caress the younger man’s hair. “Holy fuck,” he breathed as the man decided to twirl his tongue around the very sensitive cockhead, and Calle realized this wasn’t something entirely new to the youngest Ylvisåker.

He came after a short while of the loving treatment and whispered Bård’s name repeatedly into the night. A few kisses were shared between them, and Calle didn’t mind the taste of himself on the other man’s lips. 

“You’re the best,” Calle whispered into his ear, pulling him even closer and relished the feeling of naked skin against naked skin. “I know,” the cocky bastard whispered back and then yawned dramatically. “Goodnight, Carl Fredrik.”   
“You too, you self-absorbed little piece of shit whose company I enjoy way too much…” 

 

They had three weeks of that sweetness. Every night was another precious memory that Calle would always remember – never taking his lover for granted. Vegard had become more distant though, obviously not finding it overly amusing being the third wheel and all, especially when he was stuck with them for three weeks. Needless to say, he did a lot of skiing those three weeks. 

When it had been time to leave their little love nest behind, Vegard had been ecstatic, having missed his wife quite a bit. Understandable, Calle had thought, and Bård had like always been completely oblivious to all that was none of his concern. 

“So,” Calle said, head resting on Bård’s lap. “What are we gonna do when we get back?” 

Vegard was completely immersed in driving. The roads were slippery and it was still snowing heavily, something that called the full attention of the driver. “Oh fuck,” Bård muttered to himself. “I almost forgot! Vegard and I, we’ve had this idea for a talk show for a while now-“  
“We’ve got a contract with TVNorge,” Vegard interrupted, making Bård groan. “Please don’t interrupt me, Vegard.”   
“But you always interrupt me-“

“So, anyways,” Bård continued, completely ignoring his older brother. “We’re fantastic on our own, as you know… well, I’m the one making it fantastic, Vegard’s just there to make things more exotic.”   
“Aw, poor Veggie,” Calle said and chuckled. 

“Don’t worry yourself unnecessarily,” Bård said and winked, still playing with the golden locks of hair, cuddling with his very adorable boyfriend. “But, even as I am fantastically handsome and everyone will want to look at me, we still think that maybe, just maybe it would be nice with a sidekick sort of character on the show…”   
“And that’d be who?”   
“You.” 

Calle took Bård’s hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it ever so gently before giving it a little lick. “Ew,” the younger man said, wrinkling his nose. “Vegard, Calle licked my hand,” he fake whined and the older brother groaned. “I don’t wanna know that shit, Bård.”

They went silent again, all three of them considering the future they were making for themselves, and all three of them were wondering what would come of it. Calle wondered if he would ever be able to have the family he had wanted so dearly, and if Bård would maybe want that as well. Bård hoped the talk show would be a hit, and that they would be able to live openly, as both of them were keeping it secret. Vegard just wanted to get a break from the two kids in the backseat, especially before they needed to start working together. 

“You’re moving in with me,” Bård decided, as simple and plain as that, and Calle didn’t object to the younger man’s decision. He just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, listening to the comfortable silence that came so easily to the three of them. 

Maybe tomorrow he would give his ex-wife a call and even ask about his daughter.

Yeah, he’d do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I read on Tumblr somewhere that people got somewhat surprised to see how the boys act around each other after the 24 hours live, before the premiere? I just thought to mention that they've probably been working non-stop the last few weeks, nearly living on top of each other, and stressed out of their minds… my impression was that they didn't really have much time for the 24 hours live, and Calle and Magnus were rather lovely (especially Magnus). 
> 
> I just needed to write that down somewhere xD and please, good Ylviscest writers don't let the beautiful fics suffer just because they were stressed 


End file.
